


Bloody Noses and New Friends

by NannaBanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, Elementary School, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith doesn't word good, Lance is loud, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Keith (Voltron), but hey, kind of violence, klance kids au, not the best, not too bad tho, them is kids, this is pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaBanana/pseuds/NannaBanana
Summary: Nosebleeds don't always end badly.or:Keith is't good at talking to people. Lance isn't good at being quiets. But hey, opposite do tend to attract.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so,  
> This is my first work EVER. I wrote it quite a while ago, and when I went back to read it, it wasn't as bad as I remembered, so I thought of the amazing idea to post this instead of doing my homework. So enjoy.  
> (but you don't have to)  
> (I don't know you, so I can't tell you what to do)  
> :)

The playground was never a fun place for Keith, no matter what school he went to. He hated watching the other kids play while he sat by himself. Keith didn’t have any friends, and he wasn’t very good at making them. He didn’t know why, he just couldn’t. He knew that something was wrong with him.  
Keith couldn’t make friends, but he could make enemies. Of course the new kid would always be made fun of, but it was more than that. They made fun of his hair, and would pull it. They made fun of his eyes, and try to poke them. They would say he was stupid, and hit him. This always made Keith mad, because he didn’t think he had done anything wrong, and he would lash out at them. And of course, HE would get in trouble with the teachers. And he always ended up being hated by his classmates and teachers, having nobody to explain to him what he didn’t understand.  
And it was the same at this school. Except for one thing, there was this kid. He was loud, and obnoxious, funny, friendly, stupid, good-looking, and his name was Lance. Lance had everything that Keith had always wanted. He had friends, lots of friends, and he always seemed to be happy. And Keith couldn’t help but look at him. And it absolutely was not because Keith liked him. No, it was because Lance was always moving. He would always get in trouble for standing up in class, and when he wasn’t standing he was shaking his leg, tapping his fingers on his desk, spinning his pencil, humming upbeat music. He drew attention to himself naturally.  
And there was one more thing. Lance always tried to race Keith. Everybody in their class knew Keith was fast from P.E., and Lance would always insist he was faster. He would always run up to Keith and say,  
“Hey Keith, Race me!”  
“What?”  
“Race me! Everybody says you’re super fast, and it’s probably true, but I bet I’m way faster!”  
And no matter how much Lance pestered him, Keith would always refuse to race. And admittedly, Keith kind of wanted to race Lance. Whenever Keith looked into his excited blue eyes, he felt sort of happy. It made him feel like they were friends. But Keith knew that they weren’t. There was no way someone Like Lance would want to be friends with Keith.  
And Keith sat on the sidewalk, watching Lance as he tried to impress some girls from another class with his cartwheel skills. He was so concentrated on the way Lance would throw his legs up in the air with such force and grace, he didn’t notice a group of boys sneak up on him.  
“What’s up Princess, still don’t have any friends, huh.” A 6th grader with big feet and an ugly nose spoke first  
Keith didn’t like the nickname princess. He did like pretty red shoes and lacey skirts and sparkly shirts because they looked pretty, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to wear them because he was a boy. However he got the nickname because of his long hair, and supposedly girly eyes.  
A second 6th grader with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a disgustingly handsome face spoke next. “Yeah, Princess. You are such a loser.”  
“Would you just shut up and leave me alone.” Keith snapped back.  
“Oooh. Looks like Princess has an attitude.” A third 6th grader with fiery red hair and a bazillion freckles chimed in.  
“I wonder if he would still be beautiful if his face was purple.” The first bully continued.  
“I guess there’s only one way to find out.”  
The handsome one reached down to pull Keith up, but Keith stood up before he could. This wasn’t the first time Keith had been challenged to a fight, and at this point he wasn’t bother by these encounters any more.  
The freckled boy snorted when Keith angrily balled his fists. “Hey guys look. Princess is gonna put up a fight!” The other boys laughed, before Ugly Nose punched Keith right in the face, on his right cheek just by his nose. The force of it made Keith stumble, but he stood his ground. He tried to punch Ugly Nose in his gut, put Handsome grunted and hit Keith in his stomach, catching his ribs in the blow. Keith leaned over in pain, and Ugly Nose, obviously pissed, kicked Keith on the left side of his chin, causing him to fall over.  
At this point, a crowd had gathered eager to watch the fight take place. Some were shouting, some were laughing, some were just enjoying the view. Keith looked up and saw Lance looking at him. But Keith saw something in his eyes he did not expect. Instead of amusement in his eyes, Keith saw sympathy. Keith felt himself blushing knowing that Lance had just seen him get his butt kicked. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw two teachers walking over, yelling at them to cut it out. Keith didn’t feel like getting in trouble for getting beat up again, so he ran away.  
Keith ran as fast as his little legs could take him, and he felt like he was flying. He ended up sitting behind a bush by a group of trees on the other side of one of the brick buildings. He tried his best to catch his breath, feeling his heart beat violently against his ribs. With nobody to distract him, Keith evaluated his injuries. His stomach felt sore from where he was punched, and his ribs ached a little when he moved. His cheek stung, and his nose was bleeding a little bit. His tongue hurt, and he tasted blood. He remembered biting it when he was punched in the chin. His knees were scraped up from when he fell on the pavement. Keith sighed. He knew that even though he was in pain, it wasn’t as bad as it could be.  
Then, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him in the dirt. Keith froze. He knew it was either a teacher, there to take him to the office and call his foster parents, or one of his bullies there to finish the job. Frankly, Keith didn’t want to deal with either. He tried to stay as still as possible, he could here whoever it was breathing. When he heard them coming closer, Keith tried to sink even more into the bush, but then immediately regretted it when the leaves rustled.  
“Keith?” a voice called out. And to Keith’s surprise, it was none other than Lance. ‘Why is he here?’ Keith thought. Had a teacher sent him to bring Keith back? Keith didn’t want to go back.  
“Go away.” He said quietly. Lance responded by moving around the bush to where he could see Keith. And Lance didn’t like what he saw.  
Keith had a bruise forming on his cheek, blood was dripping down his nose, his chin was an irritated red, his knees were scraped and bloody, his clothes covered in dirt. And, without Keith’s knowledge, he was crying.  
Lance looked at him, and before he could ask Keith if he was okay, the boy spoke up. “I’m not going back.” He stated spitefully.  
Lance frowned, “I didn’t ask you to.”  
Keith looked up at him confused, “So why did you come here then? Did’ja wanna laugh at me too.”  
“No. I don’t wanna laugh at you. I wanna make sure you’re okay.”  
Now Keith was really confused. Why did Lance want to make sure he was okay? Keith wasn’t his friend. Did Lance really care about him?  
“So,” Lance continued, “Are you okay?”  
Keith couldn’t handle it anymore. Who would have thought that after all the fights he put up with all it took was three words from a loud cartwheel kid to make him break. He reluctantly shook his head ‘No”, and started sobbing. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Keith wasn’t okay.  
Lance rushed over to Keith, kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. And Keith was too tired to do anything but let it happen. He sat there while Lance kept him close, running his fingers gently through his hair while whispering gentle words into his ear. Keith absolutely loved this attention. He had been deprived of it for so long.  
After Keith had finally calmed down enough to breathe normally, Lance pulled back and wiped the dirt and tears off of Keith’s face.  
“Do you wanna go back? I can take you to the nurse’s office to get you fixed up, if ya want.” Lance said calmly.  
Keith shook his head. “I don’t wanna go back. I’m just gonna get in trouble again.”  
“What? Why would you get in trouble for getting beat up?”  
“I, uh-“  
“Keith, I promise you won’t get in trouble. I’m not gonna let it happen.”  
Keith was taken back by the confidence in Lance’s voice. “Lance, w-why are you doin’ this?” Keith asked meekly.  
“Huh?” Lance said, “Because I like you Keith!”  
Keith almost started crying again. Lance liked him? Everybody liked Lance, so he could like anybody he wanted, so why Keith?  
“Why me? I’m not good at talkin’ to people like you are. I’m really dumb and I look stupid.” Keith exclaimed. “I just don’t get it.” He added quietly.  
Lance stood up quickly, pulling Keith with him. Keith winced at the pain in his ribs and the grip on his wrist.  
“Keith,” Lance told him, “I like you. You don’t have to talk to people like I do. It’s okay that you aren’t the smartest because I’m not either. And I don’t think you look stupid.”  
“But my eyes-“  
“Are really pretty!” Lance blushed at his sudden outburst. Keith blushed at being called pretty.  
“What I mean is,” Lance continued, “is that your eyes look cool, with like, the color and stuff. And I’m awesome. And you’re different from me. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t awesome too. Get it?” Keith paused. He needed to take this all in.  
“Does this mean we’re friends?” Keith asked quietly.  
“Yeah! Of course we are!” Lance exclaimed. “Now come on Keith, we should go back. Your nose is bleedin’ pretty bad.”  
Lance held Keith’s hand while he pulled him back to the school. Lance was worried about the stain on Keith’s shirt and the very obvious places he was bleeding, but Keith didn’t care about that. He was just too happy.

**Author's Note:**

> *sparkle*


End file.
